The Alzheimer's Disease Research Center Consortium of Southern California is built on Clinical and Autopsy Cores which characterizes patients tentatively diagnosed as Alzheimer's disease and controls which include healthy elderly and others with various neurological disease. At death, the Autopsy and Cell Quantimetrics Core complete the diagnosis. Tissues of carefully selected Alzheimer's Disease cases and various controls are distributed to Participating Investigators for a wide range of basic and clinical studies on the genetic, biochemical and structural phenomena of Alzheimer's Disease and non-clinical age changes. Longitudinal studies of Alzheimer's Disease patients are evaluating subtypes and Alzheimer's Disease's impact on family and caregivers. Training/Information Transfer exposes research trainees and newly involved Investigators to the biomedical and psychosocial aspects of Alzheimer's Disease, and disseminates needed information to Alzheimer', Disease victims and caregivers.